Demigods, Meet the Ponies
by Olympus Architect
Summary: The demigods come to Equestria and find that they have been transported there by the gods. They have to find out what's going on.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm trying out new things and straying from my usual PJO to doing a PJO crossover! Won't that be fun? It's fun. So, I love My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic and Percy Jackson so what better way is there to express my love for them? There is no better way. So here's my crossover and please try to love it.**

**I don't own either one!**

Thalia, Percy, Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, and Leo were all just sitting around in Camp Half-Blood on the hottest day of the summer. It was hot for Percy and Annabeth because they were never used to extreme heat living in New York and Virginia. Thalia, Jason, and Piper had all lived in California so their skin was used to it and Leo was in Houston so he was fine with it as well.

"I'm sooo bored! It's too hot! I need water!" Percy complained. Annabeth didn't want to complain because she had horrible sunburn all over and it hurt to even say anything. But Thalia was fine.

"Shut up, Percy!" Thalia screamed. "We all know how-" she was cut off by a blinding light.

"What's that-" Annabeth cringed as she said just this. Suddenly, the light enveloped them like a bubble, cutting their sight of their surroundings. They shut their eyes to avoid being blinded.

They all opened their eyes but quickly shut them again. The blinding light was gone but their surroundings were different. They were in lying on the floor in front of a store. It looked like a boutique but the paint on it was so bright, no one's eyes adjusted enough to read it yet.

"Whoa, guys. What and who are they, Twilight?" a voice rang out. Jason opened his eyes and saw a bright blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane looking down at him.

"I don't know, Rainbow Dash. I haven't seen any creature like them before." A purple unicorn with a dark purple and pink striped mane looked down at Annabeth as she opened her own eyes.

"They look funny!" a pink pony with a curly mane looked down at Leo. "Hi there!"

"Aagh!" Leo screamed and scuttled away from the pink pony.

"Pinkie Pie. It's probably not a good idea to do that." A quiet voice said. It was a yellow Pegasus with a pink mane. It looked timidly at Piper as Piper looked at it the same way.

"I'm with you, Fluttershy. Though this one is very attractive." A white pony with a dark purple mane looked at Percy. Percy blushed and ran over to Annabeth.

"Rarity, don't scare them creatures." An orange pony with a blonde mane and a cowboy hat said.

"I'm not scaring them, Apple Jack." Rarity retorted.

"Hey, guys, their all awake." Fluttershy scurried away from Nico as he awoke.

"I got this, guys. Hello, my name is Twilight Sparkle. Would you care to introduce yourself?" the purple pony spoke to them like they were toddlers. This angered Annabeth a little but she kept herself in check. Annabeth stood up, dragging Percy up with her. The others followed her example.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase. This is Percy Jackson, Thalia Grace, her brother Jason, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, and Nico di Angelo. We are humans and we can see that you are ponies, you are pegasi, and you are unicorns." Annabeth gestured to each as she spoke. The ponies gasped.

"Why are you here?" Rainbow Dash asked suspiciously. She flew as fast as lightning towards Annabeth and got up in her face. Annabeth calmly shoved the pony aside.

"We were going to ask you the same question." This time, Percy spoke up. Rarity winked at him and the other ponies rolled their eyes.

"_We_ don't know how _you_ got here. You just popped up in front of Rarity's store!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

"This must be some sort of magic, Annabeth." Piper told Annabeth. Annabeth, of course, put on her thinking face which was identical to the one Twilight was wearing.

"I agree with you. Piper was it? Princess Celestia will know." Twilight said.

"Great, I'll just zoom over to Canterlot real quick and-" Rainbow Dash was cut off.

"No. We have to go together and bring them along." Twilight pointed a hoof at the humans.

"Wait, wait, wait. We are not going on another adventure to another ruler of another magical kingdom again." Nico piped up. "Remember yesterday?"

"The SpongeBob incident." Jason shuddered. "And the Littlest Pet Shop." Piper put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't have the greatest time there.

"Oh, gods. They're messing with us again." Percy groaned.

"They seriously need a new pass time." Jason agreed.

"Who are you talking about?" Rarity asked.

"The gods." All the demigods replied.

"Gods? What're those?" Twilight asked curiously.

"Gods are a lot of things. They're magical immortal beings who control things on Earth." Annabeth summed.

"They're like Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed.

"Earth?" Fluttershy asked quietly.

"Earth is the world where all things live." Piper explained. "How could you not know?"

"We live in Equestria. Equestria is the world." Rainbow Dash crossed her arms-legs whatever.

"Hey, Percy, here're some more siblings for you." Jason teased him. Percy groaned.

"We are not related to him. We don't even know him." Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

_Oh great. Now we're explaining._ Percy thought. _Here we go…_

"Percy father is the sea god, Poseidon. He created horses and ponies from the waves." Annabeth told them.

"NO! PRINCESS CELESTIA SAID WE WERE ALREADY NATIVE TO EQUESTRIA LONG BEFORE THERE WERE OCEANS!" Pinkie Pie yelled. It wasn't rage kind of yelling. More like exclaiming loudly.

"Who is Princess Celestia?" Annabeth pinched the bridge of her nose. This wasn't going so well.

"You'll see. Let's go meet her!" Twilight's horn glowed and sparked. She had a look of fierce concentration on her face. A purple burst of light enveloped them and they were off.

**Like it? Kind of like it? Hate it? Please tell me! I'd love to hear. I don't mind criticism as long as there is no profanity. THANKS A BUNCH! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Here's an update on all my stories. Don't panic too much there are some stories that shall be continued.**

**Demigods, Meet the Ponies****: I'm not too sure. Maybe I'll do one more chapter, making it a two-shot.**

**Double Reunion****: One shot. Wasn't going to continue anyway.**

**Falling From Tartarus****: Stopping it. Not going to continue any longer because no one is reading it. Plus, the House of Hades is coming out soon and I'M GOING TO DIE IF IT'S ANYTHING LIKE MY STUPID STORY**

**Fanfiction Hurts****: No more. Sorry to those of you still wanting to read this but I'm bored of it. There are more amazing stories like this one. Go check them out if you want to.**

**Jason and Reyna: Only Them, No One Else:**** One shot**

**My Little Pony Friendship is Magic: Hurricane Fluttershy****: No just no. Not continuing at all.**

**Percy and Piper, Sibling Love****: CHANGING HORRIBLE TITLE AND IT'S A ONE SHOT**

**Preyna Will Prevail****: CONTINUING! But gimme more reviews, people. I know my cliffy made you all sad but I need criticism. NOW GO REVIEW MY LAST CHAPTER.**

**Switched****: CONTINUING! I have to fix everything because I apparently wrote the 'getting off the bus' scene twice…**

**So thank you my wonderful readers. More stories to come hopefully. **


End file.
